nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Howzer
Hauser (ハウザー) is a Holy Knight, a colleague and partner of Gilthunder, and a subordinate of the Great Holy Knight, Dreyfus. Appearance Hauser wears a set of Holy Knight armor and has short light-colored curled up hair. Personality Hauser demonstrates a lot of self confidence and optimism, only considering the benefits of the "New Generation" of Holy Knights despite the mysteries surrounding their origin. In addition, he is quite naive and stupid, dismissing Ban and Meliodas, who had entered the Byzel fight festival under the names, "Baan" and "Meliodaz", respectively, as the the Deadly Sins, because of their obvious name changes, despite him knowing the physical traits of both. Despite his usual easy-going personality, Elizabeth has said that Hauser does not stop once he becomes serious in a fight. Hauser is somewhat of a fight enthusiast, eager to fight in the aforementioned tournament, and to witness the Deadly Sins' battle personally. He has also shown a shy side toward women, and does not like harming them, no matter what their strength. Plot Ongoing Arc Upon being ordered to stop the invasion of the army of the Northern Barbarians, which numbered three thousand, he and Gilthunder arrive in the battlefield on a flying dragon and jump down along with a lightning bolt created by Gilthunder using his ability. Both then quickly and easily defeat the entire army, with Hauser even questioning the Great Holy Knight, Dreyfus, after returning to the castle, if their "errand" just now was the predicted so-called Holy Knight, which his superior assures. When Hauser comments that since the kingdom's foe in the Holy War has not been predicted, Gilthunder expresses his suspicions of the Seven Deadly Sins being the foes. This leads Hauser to respond that despite being legendary, the Deadly Sins were only seven knights, to which Dreyfus states that the Deadly Sins, especially the Dragon's Sin of Wrath, Meliodas, are a threat must be eliminated, and proceeds to inform both of them about the Kingdom of Danafor, a kingdom that was once equal to Lyonesse in strength, being utterly annihilated by Meliodas, who had lost himself in his wrath. That greatly shocks Hauser, who questions his superior as to how a single knight have that much power, if a knight can at most, only match up to a thousand enemies. He then also continues to mention the "New Generation" of Holy Knights, about whom Gilthunder then reports to the Great Holy Knight, saying that some Holy Knight apprentices, some of whom considered to be failures, were mysteriously obtaining great strength, and that many apprentices have also gone missing. Hauser, in his usual optimistic way, only considers their benefits, and replies that since the "New Generation" are on the kingdom's side, having even one more of them would be reassuring, and also speculates that the missing apprentices fled since they couldn't bear their harsh training. He soon leaves, citing busywork. Hauser is then seen to have joined Byzel's fighting festival, when he stops Taizoo from bullying Meliodas and not allowing the Deadly Sin from joining the tournament due to his childlike appearance, saying that age shouldn't matter in a festival. Hauser then states that his job had prevented him from entering the tournament in previous years and that this was his long awaited first fight festival. During the preliminaries, Hauser is shown to be flinging a fighter , and after they end, is seen among the eight people who have advanced. In the main tournament, his first fight is assigned to be with Taizoo, with the revealing of his name making King recognize him as a Holy Knight whom he had seen with Gilthunder a few times. When Meliodas and Ban, who have joined the tournament under the names, "Meliodaz" and "Baan", respectively, are assigned to fight against one another, Hauser, almost discovers the two's identities, but dismisses them as Deadly Sins because of their obvious name changes, due to his naivety. When Griamor uses his ability, "Wall", to create a defensive barrier during his first battle against Matrona, Hauser, who is among the audience, explains that the barrier wouldn't not be affected by physical attacks and ordinary magic, and that once it covers his body, Matrona's only choices were to wait for him to release, or lose, his power. After Matrona then destroys Griamor's ability and then defeats him, both with a single punch, he is shown to be very bewildered , calling the mysterious lady a monster for destroying Griamor's ability barehanded. He is later seen during his battle with Taizoo, which is revealed to have resulted in the latter losing heavily but continuing to battle due to his ego, despite Hauser using only a very tiny portion of his power, knowing that if he uses too much strength, he could kill Taizoo. He then requests Taizoo to surrender, which he adds, is for his opponent's own benefit. When the man continues to fight and not give up, Hauser, as he uses his abilities to create what seems to be a small tornado, states that while he does not want to use his abilities on an ordinary person, unlike Griamor, letting the battle continue any more would be bad for Taizoo. When the man then charges, Hauser, using his abilities to create what appears to be a small tornado around his arms, sends the former mountain bandit flying out of the ring with a punch that is strengthened by said ability. After the battle between Cain and King ends, Hauser heads to the place Griamor landed after being defeated in his fight, where he finds Veronica as well and greets them both. Having questioned them as to the reason they they have come to Byzel , he is then informed about the child, and the man with a scar, he had suspected to be Meliodas and Ban earlier, were, in fact, the Deadly Sins themselves. Greatly shocked by this information, Hauser questions the two of them whether they are planning to capture the Deadly Sins alone, and wonders whether Elizabeth had also come there with them, when Veronica states that their primary priority was to ensure her safety. Immediately as Veronica commands him to not make a commotion, which, she adds, will endanger Elizabeth, he turns back and starts running toward the tournament's ring, instructing them to not ruin the festival, and, as he runs, merrily enjoying the fact that he will be able to personally witness the legendary criminals' abilities, much to Griamor and Veronica's chagrin. During Meliodas and Ban's battle, when one of the former's punches sends the latter crashing into the fighting ring, the force breaking the Great Byzel Rock itself, and Ban, still unscathed, continues fighting, Hauser comments them to be "beyond monsters". Hauser continues watching the battle , and then questions if the two fighters were comrades, after Ban lands the final blow, and then watches in great surprise when Meliodas is revealed to have won the exchange of attacks. As his next fight with "Matrona" is declared, he expresses his enthusiasm to fight. Love Helm declares the beginning of the battle; Diane mentally reminds herself to be careful, and not ruin her disguise. Hauser seems to notice something, but turning to the side, points to Diane's chest, whose chest button was undone. Love Helm comments Hauser to be a gentleman for doing so, but also states that part of the audience disapproves of his action, and wonders if Hauser, despite his looks, has a pure heart, to the Holy Knight's embarrassment. In the fighting ring, Hauser charges towards Diane, using the same technique he had used in his previous battle, to use his wind manipulation-related powers to form a small tornado around his arms, and attack with it. Diane manages to dodge it, and states that such an attack can cause great damage. Hauser agrees to it, and continues to repeatedly attack her, while stating that, if she stays still, she won't be hurt, instructing her to stop struggling against him and leave it to him, and that the attack will feel "great", and be similar to flying. Meliodas, in response to the Holy Knight's statements, comments that he is amazing for so many repeated double entendres, much to Hauser's anger, with him replying that he dislikes hurting women no matter how strong they are. Hauser, then, despite not wanting to harm a woman, forms two twisters on either side of Diane, and then goes toward her to punch, but finds his attack to be easily stopped by his opponent, leading him to bewilderedly cite Diane's earlier comment that his ability was dangerous. Diane pushes him away with a single slap, and states that she had actually said so, because she had not wanted the clothes she has borrowed from Elizabeth to be torn. Hauser states that he can finally unleash his full powers, to which Diane expresses her anger at his attacks having torn her clothes. Hauser states that he has now become interested in Diane's powers, and then, mentally, that despite him not using weapons, this was the first time any opponent was not affected even slightly by his power, "Tempest". Wondering if Diane is also a Deadly Sin, he then uses his abilities to form a large horizontal twister, warning Diane to flee or die. Much to his shock, however, she remains unharmed, leading to his confirmation that she is a Deadly Sin. Not giving up, Hauser slams the ground with his hands, thus manipulating the air to create a gigantic twister, large enough to resemble an actual tornado; the twister covers completely the entire ring. Hauser questions Diane as to how his attack is, and adding that she would not be able to breathe properly, let along talk, due to it. Claiming that Diane will be ripped to shreds if she tries to resist the twister's centrifugal force, Hauser rejoices his victory as Diane is pulled above. In response, she uses a technique that appears to make her body much heavier. Diane then uses the increased gravitational force to attack, and thus defeat, Hauser from above. Diane is declared as the victor; Hauser acknowledges his defeat, and Diane, apologizes, explaining that she lost her self control and became serious. In response, Hauser states that he is honored to have been fought seriously by a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, and does not believe Diane's weak lies that she was merely a girl happening to pass by Byzel. He confirms her identity when King addresses her as "Diane", with her then apologizing again, and walking away. Abilities/Equipment Hauser, like all Holy Knights, is extremely powerful, being able to easily defeat an army of more than three thousand along with Gilthunder. He also wields a spiraled lance with a small drill on the other side in conjunction with his abilities. Abilities * Tempest: Hauser's ability enables him to form and manipulate the air into vortexes of rotating winds. Relationships Holy Knights Gilthunder Gilthunder and Hauser have greatly different personalities but they appear to work very efficiently as a team during battles. Battles Ongoing Arc *Gilthunder & Hauser vs. Northern Barbarians: Win *Hauser vs. Taizoo: Win *Matrona vs. Hauser: Loss Trivia *Hauser is a real-life German surname. References }} Navigation es:Hauser Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Holy Knights Category:Knights Category:Require Arc Name Change